Finally
by bluesimageburgundy
Summary: Caroline, while accompanying Enzo to a strip club, runs into someone she didn't expect. She decides to help him out of a sticky situation, by putting herself in a very uncomfortable one.


The very fact that I was even sitting here in a dark, cheap strip club watching Enzo look over the menu of topless girls was a testament to how desperately bored and starved for company I was. He leaned forward and raked his eyes over the backside of a tall, long-haired brunette that now wrapped herself around the pole. I rolled my eyes.

"Her boobs are fake, you know?" I said, leaning forward to grab my amaretto sour from the table in front of us.

"It all tastes the same to me, Love," Enzo sneered, sipping his own drink and looking back toward the woman contorting herself on stage.

I tossed back my drink and ordered another. How had it come to this? That I had nothing better to do on a Saturday night than help a person, who was basically a serial killer, find his next victim. I could only hope that my constant nagging would spare a few lives.

"So I'm thinking that I'll start out with her," he gestured toward the brunette, "Then sample that one," he pointed toward a shorter brunette, "And finish up with a light dessert," he pointed at a little wisp of a blonde.

"You're vile," I reminded him, finishing another drink.

"And you love it," he teased, motioning the brunette over to our dark corner of the club for a private dance, and little did she know, a snack.

Just as she settled herself onto Enzo's lap, I slipped away. Our little friendship or whatever was uncomfortable enough without adding voyeurism to the mix.

The club was packed. With groups of college kids. Middle-aged couples looking to spice things up in the bedroom. Married old men sneaking away after their wives were asleep. And small groups of young professionals in business suits who obviously thought the best way to celebrate their new-found success was to come look at boobs together. I rolled my eyes as I passed a few of them.

And that's when I heard something from the other side of the room that nearly made my heart start beating again. An awkward laugh and friendly cries of protest. Probably not an uncommon sound here. But the voice.

Stefan.

I stepped back into a shadowy corner, as if that would help conceal me. My eyes narrowed in on him. He was attempting to stop another man from calling over a dancer. Presumably to dance for Stefan, who was wearing a business suit like the rest of his group. His jacket and tie were off. His first few buttons undone. His hair styled, but beginning to mess up after a long day of work and now a night of play.

I watched him protest to his friends, obviously uncomfortable. I tried to remember how long he'd been gone after he slipped away to try, yet again, to start a new life. A few weeks at most. So this was them hazing the new guy. In the end, he lost out on the fight and a curvy beauty sauntered over to where Stefan sat.

My blood surged for reasons that confused me. My head was spinning at some mixture of relief at just knowing where Stefan was, jealousy of the fact that he was about to get a lap dance, and pure desire at the fact that I was about to WATCH him get a lap dance. I tried to will at least some of those feelings away. My cheeks burned hot from the aforementioned thoughts, as well as the drinks I'd been tossing back.

She looked pleasantly surprised to be hired to dance for Stefan. I mean, of course, who wouldn't be? I snatched a drink from a passing tray to the shock of the waitress carrying it. I gulped it down and placed the glass on a table. I sat down and watched. I watched as the golden skinned, raven beauty smiled seductively at Stefan, who smiled shyly back. She pushed against his chest gently until he fell back into the chair from which he had risen to protest.

The little sigh that escape his lips as she straddled his hips sent goosebumps all over my skin. And it scared me. Although I had all but admitted to Stefan that I cared for him as more than a friend, even I had never allowed myself to explore any kind of sexual feelings for him. He gave me butterflies. Made me smile. Made me laugh. And, lately, cry. But this? Was new.

The dancer removed her top and let her ample breasts spill out in front of him. He glanced at them before looking politely back to her face. I watched his throat as he gulped, holding back his desire. For sex. For blood. For everything that drives a vampire. Stefan repressed it. But when she lifted her breasts to his face and he caught a glimpse of her long neck, he started to waver. I saw the blood coursing through his eyes. He glanced nervously toward the men he came with. His fangs were sliding out and he attempted to hide them. Obviously he had an identity to maintain. And for whatever reason, be it saving this stripper's life or helping Stefan avoid exposing himself, I decided to help.

I shimmied quickly out of my skirt and tossed my shirt over my head, thanking the heavens that I'd worn expensive, matching black underwear for this little outing. I reapplied my pink lipstick and sweet flowery perfume and fluffed my blonde curls. Oh yeah, I could pull this off easy. No big deal right? Just like wearing a bikini. I walked over to Stefan's group on my tall black heels. A few of them waved money at me as I walked by, which I ignored. I pulled the girl from Stefan's lap. His eyes darted to me and widened in surprise.

"What the hell?" the dancer complained, throwing her hands up at me.

I looked her straight in the eyes, "Tell them you have to go and forget this ever happened."

She turned and smiled at Stefan, "Sorry, gorgeous, but I gotta go. My shift is up," And she disappeared behind the stage.

Stefan had been starting at me, mouth agape, since the moment I had walked up. His friends were looking at me questioningly. Wondering what I was doing there if not taking their money and dancing. I clicked over to Stefan and extended my hand to him. I felt like I finally had him where I wanted him. In a position to really hear me. To see me. His warm hand wrapped around mine and he allowed me to pull him to his feet. I looked him in the worried eyes. He didn't trust me not to blow his cover. But after I showed up at his house with Enzo in tow and basically ruined his life...who could blame him?

I beamed him my best smile, "My friend had to go, but I would be happy to take over for her and finish the dance if you'd like?"

I thought that Stefan's eyes were going to fly out of his head. The corner of my mouth twitched up in amusement. I had to say. It felt pretty good having the upper hand for a change. Or at least I had convinced myself that I had the upper hand.

Stefan's co-workers hooted in delight, encouraging him to accept this replacement stripper. He looked from them to me helplessly.

"Come on," I teased, "What are you afraid of?" I leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "It's not like you're going to rip MY throat out." Letting him know that I had seen his little situation and was here to help. He seemed to understand the position that he was in. A rock and a hard place.

He nodded in defeat, much to the delight of his hoard of yuppies. I suddenly regretted everything. I didn't know how to give a lap dance. I glanced over to where I had left Enzo, only to find the corner empty. Well, that girl was probably dead by now. How was I the worst vampire tamer ever?

Stefan sat back down and looked up at me expectantly, obviously attempting to hide his own awkwardness and fear.

I closed my eyes and allowed the music to guide me. I swayed to the beat before bending over and giving Stefan a clear view of my pale breasts spilling out over the top of my bra. He focused on them to avoid my eyes. When his tongue slipped out to lick his lips, I felt my own blood surge a little. I turned around and bent forward, my ass replacing the view of my tits. I half expected him to reach out and touch me, but I knew he wouldn't. Rules and all.

His friends cheered. He didn't make a sound. Not until I turned around and dipped to the ground, my knees spreading and my face landing right at the zipper of his dress pants. That's when I heard his first raggedy breath. The sound hit me low in my belly, but I kept going. I placed my hands on his knees and dragged my breasts up between his parted legs, up his chest and into his face. I brushed them against him, not entirely on accident. My knees sought a home on either side of his thighs as I continued to dance on him. I had no idea where this was coming from. But the dull ache between my legs and Stefan's barely contained panting was urging me on.

I made the mistake of meeting his eyes as I lowered myself down onto his lap and our cores met. Our mouths fell open slightly at the immediate burst of heat that surged through our bodies at the contact. If I was surprised at my sudden sexual attraction to him, then he was outright shocked at his for me. He hissed quietly through his teeth as I rubbed against him to the music. I still had a job to do.

He moved his mouth but made no sound other than what I could hear, "Caroline...what are you doing?"

"Saving your ass," I said quietly through a fake smile. I lifted myself off of him only to drop back down again. Our blood pulsed in unison as we made contact again. I repressed a whimper that wanted desperately to escape.

His eyes squeezed shut as I ground harder onto him. He was hard beneath me and I was molten at my core. I felt like I had actually left my body.

"Well, stop," he chastised, gripping my bare hips gently to still my movements. His hands felt amazing on me and I rubbed against him once more. This time not bothering to stop the little gasp that escaped my lips at the sensation.

I leaned to his ear and whispered, "No, I don't think so. I finally have you right where I want you."

He raised an eyebrow and glanced down at where our bodies met, his fingers making feather-light sweeps against the skin of my hips.

"Where you have no choice but to listen to me," I clarified, tickling his ear with my breath and then just the quickest brush of my lips.

Stefan hummed in understanding. Or was it pleasure?

I kept talking.

"And where you can see me," I said, leaning back to give him full view of my plump chest and flat stomach and creamy thighs. He took it all in while staying as still as a statue.

"I always," his voice caught in his throat as I slipped a hand into his open shirt and stroked the top of his chest, "hear you, Caroline. And SEE you."

I smiled at my effect on him. The music and our own surging blood had drowned out the teasing sounds of celebration coming from Stefan's friends, giving us a false sense of privacy in the crowded club. I stood and ran my palms from Stefan's knees up his thighs, just barely brushing against the bulge in his pants. Lightly enough to make it look like an accident. He jumped slightly and moaned so quietly that only I could hear it. Another wave of desire washed over me at his reaction.

Turning around, I settled back down with my back to him, my ass now wiggling on his lap.

"Is that right?" I barely spoke over the roar of noise, but I knew he could hear me, "It doesn't seem like it, Stefan." I bent over and touched my toes, thankful for the years of cheerleading that limbered me up, my black lace boy-shorts clad behind right in Stefan's view. I noticed his fist clenched at his sides, fighting the urge to touch me.

"I mean," I continued, "How many times did I call you, Stefan? How many times did I pour my heart out to you about how much I missed you, only to have you walk away without so much as a word?"

I turned to straddle him again, face to face and leaned close to his ear.

"Is that any way to treat your best friend?" I guilted him, before taking his earlobe between my teeth.

He growled and dug his fingers into my waist, burying his face in the crook of my neck. I hummed at the feeling of his embrace.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I honestly had no idea if he was apologizing for how he'd been treating for months, or for his very un-platonic reaction to my "help".

"What are you apologizing for, Stefan?" I asked, tilting my head to the side to encourage him to explore the skin of my neck. He ran his lips across my skin without kissing me.

"For abandoning me and our friendship?" I pressed against him, causing him to moan and scrape me gently with his fangs.

"Or for only listening to me when I'm wiggling, half-naked in your lap?" I said with ragged breath as he licked away a tiny drop of blood with the flat of his tongue.

Then he froze, pushed me away and stood, as if the fog of desire lifted and he was able to understand the seriousness of what I was saying to him. He escaped outside while his friends protested. I quickly grabbed my clothes, redressed and followed him. The night air was cold and my skin felt strange after having rubbed it all over Stefan Salvatore. I burst through the doors and looked around for him. What I found was Enzo, in the edge of the woods and about to drain the final pint of blood from his main course. I caught him just in time to snap his neck, heal the girl, compel her and send her on her way.

I heard a rustling from the woods across the parking lot and turned to see what it was.

"You're so good," said Stefan, emerging from the woods and walking toward me. He had rebuttoned his shirt and put his suit jacket back on.

"At what? Stripping?" I said, chuckling even though I didn't find it funny.

He smiled shyly, "Well...yes, actually. But I just meant that you're good. You're a good person. Amazing, actually." He motioned toward Enzo's lifeless body on the ground.

"Yeah, well," I said, wrapping my arms around myself, "Somebody has to do it."

"But it's you, it's always you," Stefan said, walking closer to me and tucking a few wind-blown strands of hair behind my ear.

I fought a smile.

"But who needs me when you've got your over-age frat bros in there, right?" I sassed, reminding him of who he had chosen over me this time.

He seemed to really take that in. Realize that he was in fact choosing this shallow NEW new life for a friendship with depth with me. It was Stefan's nature to escape, to start over. I just never thought I would be a casualty of it.

"I get it," he said, finally, "I get what you're saying. And I get why you're hurt and upset."

He wrapped an arm around my back and pulled me against his chest. I buried my face into him and told myself not to cry again.

"And I'm so sorry, Caroline," he said, finally. What I'd been waiting to hear from him for weeks now, "I'm sorry it took me so long to understand. And I'm sorry that I left. And especially that I left you."

I laughed through a happy sob, "There! Was that so hard?!" I shoved against his chest playfully to hide how emotional I actually felt.

He caught my wrist to keep me close, "And I'm sorry that it took you 'wiggling half-naked on top of me' to realize how wrong I've been." He confessed, mirroring my earlier accusation.

I smiled, offering forgiveness.

"It's okay," I said, teasingly, "I mean, who can resist my powers of persuasion?" I winked to indicate my playfulness, but he looked at me sincerely.

"Thank you for your help in there," he seemed to remember what had led to this unexpected turn of events.

"Happy to..help," I said, blushing as I thought back to what I'd just done. He noticed and looked away shyly himself.

"So...what now?" I asked, motioning toward unconscious Enzo, toward the strip club still containing Stefan's work buddies and between the two of us.

"Now...I'm going with you. Wherever you go," he said, laying his hands heavy on my shoulders, "IF you'll have me."

I tried to look mad and like I was having to consider it. But we both knew I had been waiting months for him to finally come back to me.

"I guess," I said, in mock exasperation.

"Thank you. You're a saint," he said, pulling me in for a hug, "Or are you? I mean, HOW did you do that in there?"

"Oh, so we ARE going to talk about that?" I laughed, embarrassed.

"I mean...wow," he kept on.

"Shut up!" I laughed.

And just like that, we were fixed. Months of distance, a few crying fits, a strip tease and we were all better. Friendship is a funny thing. Whether or not friendship was what I truly wanted from Stefan...well, that was something to explore at another time. Right now I was just happy to have him back in my life.

"So what do we do about...?" Stefan said, pointing toward Enzo.

"He'll find his way back, I'm sure," I said, hooking my arm through Stefan's as he offered it to me, "He's like a lost puppy. And fortunately," I said, reaching in my pocket, "I have his car keys!"

Stefan laughed as he opened the door to let me in Enzo's passenger side door. I shivered and our eyes met as I slipped past him, our chests rubbing against each other as I slid into the seat. This added tension in our relationship both terrifying and very interesting.

"Home?" I asked as I watched Stefan settle into the driver's seat.

"Home." He said confidently.

He pulled out of the parking lot and into the night. And even though I knew we couldn't go back to Mystic Falls, I had a feeling that anywhere would feel like home as long as we were together, finally.


End file.
